UnderSwitch
by ReaperTMWrites
Summary: Yet another swap-around story. Watch as Frisk...somehow manages to make their way through the Underground. This one's chapters are fairly short, fair warning.
1. Prologue

_Welp, we're screwing with reality again. Wish me luck!_

 _Also this is the prologue._

—

UNDERSWITCH

An Undertale AU by IAmUmbreon11

PACIFIST RUN

—

 _Long ago, two races ruled over earth: monsters and humans._

 _The monsters had amazing powers, and could do magic. The humans, however, had none of this._

 _The humans, jealous, banished the monsters underground._

 _A FEW YEARS AGO (APPROXIMATELY 20XX)_

 _They say people who climb Mount Ebott never return._

—

Chara climbed up the mountain, wishing she hadn't taken such a bold chance.

 _Will anyone miss me?_

She kept climbing, trying her hardest to reach the top before her legs gave out.

 _Probably not. Nobody really likes me._

She didn't see the vine until it was too late. "Whoah!"

She tumbled head over heels into a giant hole, and slammed into the ground. Hard. "OW. FUCKING GROUND. FUCKING HOLE. FUCKING MOUNTAIN. FUCKING PARENTS, LEAVING ME IN A FUCKING ORPHANAGE WHILE THEY GO OFF AND GOOF. FUCKING HUMANITY."

She didn't notice the shadow off to the side until there was someone right beside her.

"Oh, you've fallen down, haven't you? Here, I'll help you up…."

—

 _And that is the prologue. Friggin deal. I'm posting the first chapter in a minute, okay?!_


	2. Chapter 1

_And now for the actual story._

—

 _Whump_

 _Ow._ Frisk got up slowly, trying not to damage their already sore leg any more. _I hate this place._

They carefully walked forward, careful not to bump into the walls or put to much pressure on their leg, and walked into the next room.

They expected what normal people expect from caves (darkness, dirt, rocks, worms, bats maybe).

They did not expect a flower with a face.

 _Well._

 _This is new._

 _This is very, very new._

The flower finally noticed them, and grinned. "Howdy! I'm Flowey. Flowey the flower!"

"I noticed you were a flower. Don't point out the obvious."

The flower frowned at them. "That's no way to treat a new pal."

"You're not a friend." They spat, and ran past him.

Or tried to. He triggered….something….and they found themselves in front of him again.

Only this time they were floating in a black space.

And there was a red heart shape coming out of their chest.

Frisk did what any human would do in this situation.

They panicked.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

The flower frowned. "You're deafening me and I don't even have ears."

Frisk continued screaming.

The flower growled. "Ok. I'm just gonna kill you now." He sent out a wave of….

….were those seeds?

They stopped screaming to dodge, feeling that they probably shouldn't get hit by the seeds.

The flower frowned. "Let me kill you." He sent out another wave. Frisk barely managed to dodge this one.

"LET. ME. KILL. YOU." Another wave. Another dodge.

The flower was fuming by now, and as such, did not see the bolt of lightening until it was far, far too late. He let out a groan as he was shot into a wall.

And through the wall.

….

 _I don't understand this universe at all._

They watched, curious, as the shadow that had shot the flower stepped out, revealing itself to be a lizard monster.

The lizard monster waved. "H-hi! I'm A-Alphys, the c-caretaker of t-the Ruins." She paused, tilting her head. "….y-you're a h-human….r-right?"

Frisk nodded.

"W-why don't y-you come w-with me? I-I can s-show….show you a-around if you w-want…."

Frisk nodded again. "Sure."

Alphys smiled. "C-come on, t-then!"

—

As Alphys led them through the Ruins, showing them how the puzzles worked and how battling worked, they slowly grew more confident.

Then Alphys stopped. "U-uh….F-Frisk, was i-it?" They nodded. "U-uh, I….I have t-to go d-do something. W-will you be o-ok on your o-own?" Another nod. "O-ok, good." Alphys paused. "Wait! I-I can g-give you a cell phone! T-that way w-we can k-keep in touch!" She smiled. "T-that sound g-good?"

Frisk nodded again, eager to get going.

Alphys smiled nervously. "O-ok. U-uh, can y-you stay here f-for a little, p-please? I-if I'm n-not back in t-thirty m-minutes you c-can leave and t-try and find your w-way there yourself. T-the Ruins a-aren't t-that big, s-so you shouldn't have a-any trouble."

Frisk nodded, and Alphys left, giving Frisk the cell phone.

They called her immediately just to say hello.

"O-oh, you j-just wanted t-to say h-hello?" They could hear Alphys sighing in relief and annoyance. "W-well, then. H-hi!" She hung up.

They figured they should get moving after that.

—

The monsters of the Ruins were big messes internally.

The whimsums didn't know why they were there, the froggits ran away crying every time they tried to console them, the loox were obsessed with being popular and the migosps were bullies.

The vegetoids just wanted them to be healthy. They could respect that.

Then they came across a ghost.

Well, to be honest, it looked more like a floating white spider person. But then again, not all ghosts look the same.

The ghost was pretending to be asleep, so they tried to move them.

 _Bink!_

 ***Here comes Muffet.**

The ghost looked female, and was quite clearly a spider ghost.

She looked up from what she was doing. "oh….hi…..i didn't know you wanted by…..sorry…." She then disappeared.

Frisk was extremely confused. "Hey, wait! Come back!"

Too late.

—

 _I'm gonna end it there for now. Have fuunnnn_


End file.
